Do something daring
by pizzlie
Summary: "I want to do something daring," Scorpius said. He and Rose were sitting under a bug oak tree on the edge of the lake. She was dozing off, but at the sound of his voice she opened her eyes. "What do you mean?" "I want to do something that all of your cousins and your brother would kill me for doing." scorose two-shot, all fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to do something daring," Scorpius said. He and Rose were sitting under a bug oak tree on the edge of the lake. She was dozing off, but at the sound of his voice she opened her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sleepily.

"I want to do something that all of your cousins and your brother would kill me for doing." She started laughing.

"You mean other than having Al walking in on us and running off to yell it to the whole school? Because I'm pretty sure that they will kill you when they catch you." She squinted her eyes, something that she constantly did when thinking. "Do you need pointers on how to stay alive for the next few days? I mean, _obviously_ you know the basics; Don't trust anything they give you, don't walk alone, make sure your friends aren't polyjuice clones with some sort of password or code, check your food and drink every meal and then don't turn your back on it until you're done, use a revealing charm on all papers and books you find lying around, master a few useful nonverbal charms don't turn your back in their direction at all-"

"Slow down, Rose, slow down!" He laughed. "First off, yeah I mean something other than Albus Potter's ever-running mouth. I actually was thinking of doing something in particu-"

"What?"

"Patience, patience, I'm talking to you Rosamundy-"

"That is _so not_ my-"

"Not your name, I know, I know. But will you stop interrupting me now?" he turned to his girlfriend who was pouting in the shade.

"Maybe."

"Good. As I was saying..." He paused for a moment. She gave him a quizzical look. "Just making sure you weren't going to say anything." She snorted, trying to hold in laughter but failing. "Oh, so ladylike," Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"Well, get on with it then! Times flitting by. Considering Al's threats, you'll die tomorrow. Every second counts."

"I know, and he seemed to like me the most out of all of them. Little Albie talked civilly, rather than staring daggers at my back at the very least," Scorpius said. Rose laughed.

"With my family that could mean something, and it could mean bloody nothing."

"Language, language, there are children about." Rose smirked at him.

"Yeah, but I bet if I snogged you right now you wouldn't complain." He leaned over her.

"Are you suggesting anything?" He tried to wiggle his eyebrows, but failed, causing Rose to laugh and push him away.

"Not a thing, I still need you coherent enough to talk. So spill, what were you going to say earlier?"

"I... I forget." He saw the look she was giving him. "No, really! Give me a second, I've almost... got it... on the tip of my tongue... Wait just a second..."

"You're hopeless."

"I've got it, I've got it!" He was silent.

"...And," Rose prompted. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Aren't nonverbal spells above our level. We're only fourth years." He stared thoughtfully into the distance, which was a bad idea because Rose took that time to hit him in the side of the head with her bag. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You made me wait that long and that's what you wanted to say? What about the 'daring' thing you wanted to do?" She made air quotes around the word, 'daring.'

"Oh, yeah!" Scorpius's eyes visually brightened. I wanted to do this." He hopped up, and in move that was meant to be graceful, attempted to pick her up. It didn't work.

"Oi Malfoy, are you trying to pick me up, bridal-style?" She laughed at his embarrassed look as he looked at her, calculating her weight being more than the average bag for the first time. "I thought you were supposed to be elegant, not clumsy. Besides, that's completely the wrong way to hold me. I bet if you held a child you would drop them instantly."

"I thought you wouldn't weigh much of anything," He admitted. "You being so small and all."

"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I weigh less than a knut." She got up, and stood in front of him. "Here, I'll help you. She took his hand and placed it on her back, and the other on the crook of her knee. "This is where you should hold me if you try and do that again, okay." She removed her hands, but he held still for a moment. Then he tried to pick her up.

"Hey, this is easier than I thought. You know, holding you in just the right places, once you're up, you may actually be lighter than a knut.

"Scorp!" she gasped. "Why'd you do that? Put me down!" She had tucked her head in his neck in terror, and he reveled in the feeling of her lips brushing against tender skin every time she spoke.

"You gave me the okay."

"I said next time!"

"This is next time." He frowned. "Do you really want me to put you down? I will if you really do, I'm not a complete ass."

"I... I guess I'm fine, that just scared me a bit." He needed something to distract him from her head tucked into his neck, her lips at his throat. He spun them around in a circle, just barely stopping himself from falling. he wasn't used to the extra weight. "What are you doing? Scor! You could've dropped me!"  
'But I didn't," He reminded her. He cradled her close then put her down, slowly, displaying his famous Malfoy smirk. "I liked that. I might do that instead of surprise tickle attacks from now on."

"Oh no, the choices, the choices," she laughed sarcastically. "Too many things to do, so little-"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!"

"What?" He knelt down in front of her, on one knee.

"Aw, man, from here you're so much taller than me. And you're a small one, my prickly flower."

"I thought you were going to stop using that terrible nickname," she replied breathlessly.

"Is that all you can say?" He laughed, loudly.

"Why are you doing that," she asked, struggling to remain calm.

"Just trying it out. Too bad I don't have a ring," he added thoughtfully.

"Oh..." She glanced around, trying to clear her head, and noticed everyone was gone. "Scor, free period's over! Classes are starting! Scor, I've never been late before!"

"Calm down," he said, getting up and taking her hand, still smirking. "I've got an excuse I've never used before, and it'll be perfect."

**What's you think? This'll be a two-shot, and pure fluff.**


	2. Chapter 2

...Scorpius's pov...

"Oh. My. Bloody. Hell. Wearing. Merlin's. Trousers."

"I know, babe." I said, standing outside the common room for the heads with Rose. She is, was, head girl. That was, until they graduated, just hours ago. She was getting all her stuff, to take it home.

"Merlin's everything, Scor, we're done with Hogwarts."

"You could always come back to teach."

"I want to travel."

I fingered a small box in my pocket. "What? Why would you do that"

"My parents and pretty much my whole family were war heroes. Everyone expects great things from me. I can't get rid of it by running away, but getting to have my own adventures, and getting away from the most immediate prying eyes would be great."

"When did you decide this?" I asked, my voice barely betraying my panic. "You could get into anywhere you'd like, prickly flower." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought we got over that old name yea-" she was cut off by me, frantically kissing her. When we came up for air I swear I was floating._ Yep, definitely sure, I can do this, I can do this I-_ She looked at me, her big blue eyes, so beautiful. I pinched myself, hoping it wasn't another dream. _I can't do this._

"What was that?" She asked, her smile melting me. Before she could do any more damage to my now-addled brain, I grabbed her wrist.

"Rose, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it, Scor?"

"Please, can you not say anything. You know the feeling when you have something really important to say, so you plan it out, everything you're going to say of do, and the moment comes and suddenly the conversation changes and everything you planned becomes invalid so your scrambling for an answer and you look stupid and-" Rose squeezed my hand, effectively stopping my rambling in favor to gaze at her.

"I'll listen."

_Oh crap, of hell, oh Merlin's bloody anything, what if she says no? And yet, staring at me with those eyes..._ I gulp. She staring expectantly, but I can't-

"Remember when I told you I wanted to do something daring?" I blurted out. She squinted her eyes, trying to remember._ Crap, that's not what you planned on saying!_ "Well, do you? We were sitting under the tree and talking about daring things and joking about your family." She was still confused._ Think, Scorpius_! "It was the first time you were late to class." Her expression cleared instantly. "Seriously, that's what you remember?" _What if she doesn't get the reference?_ "Okay.

"Remember first year, how you told me how your dad told told you to stay away from me. Well my dad did the same. He said, 'Look at those ginger brats over there. They have to be Weasley's. I may owe them a debt, but don't trust any of them, do you hear me. I'd rather hear you fail everything then get close to the offspring of mudbloods and blood-traitors. And I better not hear you fail everything.'" I look at her face, and she seems sad. I rush to reassure her. "I hated my old man, resented his every word. I didn't listen to anything he told me. I went out of my way to find you, and I don't regret that any bit now.

"When we were both sorted into Ravenclaw, I was elated. I would follow you in hallways, ask to be your partner, do everything I could with you. I would always want to hear your answer to the door's riddles, and at night I knew that you'd be up far after the rest of us, always with your nose in a book or homework. I was the one who took the book out of your sleeping hands so many times, bookmarking your page, and folding your glasses on top of it. I started out just trying to avoid dad's advice, and it wasn't until second year I realized how obsessive I was. It wasn't until third year I realized why I was so obsessed.

"Word got back to my dad after a while, as I knew it would. He wasn't as mad as imagined. He told me that it was infatuation, I wanted what I couldn't have. He said just because he warned me off he was afraid something would happen. I remember he said he was glad I hadn't chosen, 'that Lily Luna girl,'. But he was still mad. I came back to school hurt, and I tried to ignore you. And then I kissed you. I'm not the most focused when it comes to you." I shook my head. "But the whole point of this story is that, on that day under the tree, I sank to one knee in front of you, and I said it was too bad I didn't have a ring."

I got on one knee, carefully keeping eye contact the whole time. Rose's eyes were tearful, wide. "I have a ring now." She was frozen. "I could travel around the world with you. Or if you don't want me, I could wait here for you. I would wait for you however long it took." I took another breath. "I know we're young, but all of your family did marry early, too. You could use that if they argue with you on that front. That, and how much I love you could help persuade them, too. Maybe a bit, at least. As for my family, it's all betrothals and marriage for blood. I would've married early that way too, if Draco could've found someone and I would've cooperated. Which I never would've, not since I've known you. As for who we're marrying, our families will just have to get over that part eventually, right?" I watched her carefully. "What do you say?"

"I... y-yes." And then her lips were on mine and I was floating and gasping for breath at once, and all I could see, feel, hear, smell, taste, was Rose. And I was fine with that.

"Scamander's not in there, right," I managed to get out breathlessly. She shook her head. "You're not needed for a little longer, right?" She nodded her head. "Oh, bloody hell..." I pulled her inside the common room, and remembered to close and lock it this time.

**Told you it was pure fluff. Peace out ~pizzlie**


End file.
